What? I'm who's sister?
by wolfgurl310
Summary: Rebecca Summers thought she had a perfect life, an easy life. But what will happen when she comes home one day and finds out that the people she thought were her family actually weren't? How will she deal with the fact that she found out that she was adopted and that she is the sister of one of the members of the most famous and hottest boy band out there...One Direction?
1. What's going on?

**Summery:**

**Rebecca Summers thought she had a perfect life, an easy life. But what will happen when she comes home one day and finds out that the people she thought were her family actually weren't? How will she deal with the fact that she found out that she was adopted and that she is the sister of one of the members of the most famous and hottest boy band out there...One Direction?**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

I sat there waiting for this dreaded day to be over so I could go home. I guess I should introduce myself. My names Rebecca Ann Summers and I come from NSW, Australia. I was at school and it was the last class of the day and week, yes it's Friday, and I'm stuck in English. I guess it could be worse I could have PE and nobody wants that, me and PE do not mix well.

I felt something touch my arm and looked down; it was a folded piece of paper. I knew it was from, my best friend, Rose. Rose was super pretty she had big brown eyes and long curly brown hair. She was skinny and had tanned skin. While I had blonde hair that came just pass my shoulders with blue eyes. Everyone that knew her said she was gorgeous but she always disagreed. I picked up the note and opened it:

_VAS HAPPENING? _ It said

I laughed, so predictable I thought. 'Vas happening' was the motto I guess you could say of One Directions Zayn Malik. Whose One Direction you ask? Only the hottest boy band going, it's made up of five boys. Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Liam Payne; they were on the UK version of X-Factor and came third. My friends and I absolutely love them to bits; they are a bit more obsessed though.

_OMG MICROWAVE!:)_

I folded it back up after I wrote and pushed it to her side of the table. I watched her open it and smile. I saw her scribble something down and pass it back. It said:

_OMG KETTLE! _

I laughed once more and wrote: _INSIDE TOILETT! _before passing it back.

She didn't get time to write back because the bell went signalling that it was time for the weekend. Everyone ran out of the class except for us two; our bus didn't come for another 10-15 minutes so we didn't need to hurry.

Once we packed our bags we walked out of the room heading towards the bus bay.

"So what do you plan on doing this weekend?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't really know, I might be going over my brothers".

All of my siblings have moved out a couple years back. I have 2 brothers, John and Michael, and a sister, Rosanna. John whose 26 and he is engaged to Teresa and they have a 1 year old daughter Makaila, next is Michael who is 25 and is married to Heather and they have a 4 year old son Alex and a 3 year old daughter Louise and a baby on the way. Then it goes Rosanna who's 23 and she and her boyfriend Nathan are expecting a baby boy soon. I am next, the last one born, and I am 15 turning 16 in a couple months.

"John's or Michael's?"

"John's house", I told her, "what about you, what do you have planned?"

We were lining up for our bus at this point even though we still had about 5 minutes.

She looked over at me, "well I have soccer this afternoon, then tomorrow I have to help out at the day care."

She would always help out there when they go on excursions, they would go to the zoo or to a fair or Luna Park.

"Where are you going this time?" I asked her smiling.

She grinned back and replied, "The Entrance, they have all the rides set up still".

"BUS 10", the teacher shouted. I turned around and saw the bus coming up the street.

As usual everyone pushed their way onto the bus as soon as the doors opened. On the way home we chatted about how there were rumours going around about One Direction coming to Australia and who our favourite band member was. Her favourite was Harry, same as most of our group and we had a group of about 15 or more people. I don't know who my favourite is, maybe Harry or Niall or Zayn (Its too hard to choose). When the bus reached our stop we both got off and said thankyou to the driver.

"See you later, text me sometime this weekend", she said while she hugged me.

"I will", I told her, "love you".

"Love you too," she grinned.

We both parted and she walked home. My dad picks me up from the bus stop, says he doesn't like me walking home alone. Very overprotective. I saw his car and started walking over to it. When I hopped in he asked me how my day was. My father wasn't the type of man to normally ask this, he would normally say some kind of joke about my hair or start singing randomly. He was being too serious, which meant something was up.

"Boring", I laughed, "same as always".

The car ride home was unusually silent, which only confirmed my theory. The music wasn't even on and it would normally be at full blast.

When we got home I noticed my brothers' and sister's car out the front. Okay now this is starting to get weird, I thought to myself.

* * *

**AN:  
****This is my first story so i hopefully you like it :) Just an idea i had xx**


	2. Adopted?

I jumped out of the car and walked inside. My house is big I guess you could say, it only has one storey but has 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. I headed off to my room to put my bag down and change. My room was the second smallest, even though I could have one of the other bigger rooms, it has a single bed up against the window, a cupboard at the foot of the bed and a desk for all my school stuff. I also had my own TV and laptop. I could still faintly smell my deodorant I had sprayed this morning, it smelt like strawberries. I got changed into denim shorts and a black top that had a mushroom on it. It was one of my favourite tops. I smiled and walked out; I knew that everyone would be in the front lounge room since I didn't see them on the way to my room. When I walked into the room they all went quiet. Everyone was here, my brothers' and sister along with partners and children, my parents and even my grandmother, who we just call Nana Dot.

I awkwardly sat down on the lounge, everyone not taking their eyes off me, and said, "What's everyone doing here".

I had a feeling that it was something bad considering everyone was here and looking at me like I was dancing around naked.

"Rebecca, honey, we need to tell you something important", It was my mother that spoke.

I turned and looked at her she was sitting next to my sister on the lounge in front of me. I had just noticed that everyone had a look in their eyes; it was fear, sadness and something else I couldn't place. Everyone had it, even my brothers. Something must have happened, something bad, I thought.

"What is it mum, is someone hurt", I asked her scared of the response.

"No sweetie, it's just time you knew the truth", she said on the verge of tears.

Okay something weird is definitely going on. And I am scared shitless of what it is.

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about your real parents", it was my father who spoke this time.

Real parents? WHATT? What do they mean; they are my parents, aren't they?

"WHAT?" I yelled, "But you're my parents".

They looked at each other, and I finally pin pointed that other emotion, sorrow.

"Actually, sweetie, we are not", my mother told me.

"You're adopted", my father finished.

ADOPTED? WHAT THE HELL?

"ADOPTED?" I shouted at them and stood up.

My mother, or my adoptive mother I should say, also stood up and came to stand in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"We are sorry," she said honestly, "We just thought you were old enough to know".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The people I thought were my family weren't.

I was bawling my eyes out by this point. "If you're not my parents, than who are?"

She sat me back down and sat next to me. "That's another reason why we told you, your parents want to meet you. So does your brother."

Brother? Why is he still with them?

"I have a brother?" I asked, "how come they gave me up and not him?"

"You should know that your parents loved you very much, they were very good friends of ours and still are", she said, "But when you were born they were having money problems and asked us to take care of you until they sorted them out, your brother was already 3 at the time and we tried looking after him but it was too hard he was already attached to your parents and would cry whenever they would leave, as for you, since you were just born you didn't know the difference".

I guess that makes sense, I thought, why now though.

"Why do they want to meet me now though?" I asked.

She replied saying, "Well a couple months after we took you in, your birth father got a high paying job in England, and they moved out there. It was about 8 years later that they could afford to stop renting and buy a house and another 2 years before they were settled in and by that time you were only 10 years old. They wanted to meet you then but we came to an agreement that it would be wiser to wait til you could understand everything."

I looked at her, "And I'm at an age now where I can". I finished for her.

She smiled a fake smile, "Yes dear, but just so you know it is totally up to you, if you are not ready yet then that's fine".

I thought about that, do I want to meet them? I mean, they had given me up, even if I can understand it still hurts. And what will happen to my family, the one sitting before me?

"If I did, how would you guys feel about that?" I asked them, looking into every single pair of eyes that were looking at me.

"Honey, we understand, just because you want to meet them doesn't mean we aren't still your family too", my Nan told me.

I smiled a real smile; maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. I mean they still love me as if I was their own and I still love them just the same, they will always be my true family.

"Okay then, I will meet them, but when is it going to be?"

They looked at each other; again, they really need to stop doing that.

Dad spoke "Well, actually, they are here," he said but then after seeing my shocked face added quickly "not here as in in this house, I meant here as in, in Australia, Sydney to be précised."

I was still shocked that they were so close; I guess they were really hoping I wanted to meet them. When I meet them I would give them the benefit of the doubt, they seem like nice people.

"Umm okay then….You can organise when they can come why I go for a walk, I really need to clear my head", I told my parents as I stood up.

"Okay sweetie, just take your phone so we can call you if we have to, and don't go too far", my dad replied.

"Sure, sure".

I walked back into my room and grabbed my phone and house keys (just in case) and then walked out the door and down the street. I had to talk to someone other than my family, and I knew just who that person was.


	3. Talk with a Friend and Meeting them

I finished and turned and looked at her, shock was written all over her face.

"O-OH M-MY GOD", Rose stuttered. We were sitting a bench at the park down the road from her house, I just told her what I now knew, that I'm adopted. She's probably one of the only people that I'm not related to that is, that I can trust.

I smiled weakly at her, "I know it's insane". I was on the verge of tears again but I would not cry.

She reached over and hugged me, "How are you feeling, it's a lot to take in".

Yeah no shit, I thought.

"I honestly have no idea, I mean I'm upset because of well, you know, the fact IM adopted yet my brother wasn't, but also I understand why he wasn't so then I feel guilty. I'm also kind of happy because It's like I have two families now and even though I'm adopted i will still love my family the same way, it doesn't change that. Then I'm scared shitless about meeting my real parents and my brother, I mean what if they don't like me? Or what if I'm not good enough to what they imagined I would be?" I said as I pulled away from the hug and looked at her for advice.

She looked at me and said, "That's understandable, but you shouldn't feel guilty about being upset because it's not your fault, it's not really anyone's. And it's good that you are a bit happy about this, I mean you could of taken it a lot worse, but from what you told me I think the screaming is out of the way", she smirked at me, "and I think that your real parents will love you, same as for your brother, I mean come on its you, but just try and not be too spastic and keep the whole dirty mind thing to a down low, and same goes for the random laughing ". We both laughed at the last bit, we would always laugh at the most weirdest things at the most random times.

She composed herself though and said seriously, "But honestly, I think you have nothing to worry about, I'm absolutely positive about that. They will love you."

"Thanks, you always know what to say", I told her honestly.

"I know right, I should be a counsellor, aye", and there goes all the seriousness from the conversation.

After that, we just talked about random things and I asked her about how her soccer game went. They won 6-3, which is heaps good considering the team they were versing has won the last 7 games they played.

She smiled and said, "So when are you meeting them?"

"No idea, but it should be soon", I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice along with the worry.

"Stop worrying, it's going to be fine", she told me. Sometimes I swear that she can read my mind, we always say the same things at the same time. But I guess that's understandable when you have been best friends with someone for 9 years.

"I will try", I said getting my phone out to check the time. It read 6:13, which meant that we had been out here talking for at least an hour and a half. She looked over my shoulder and saw the time.

"I better get going, mum would be starting to worry", she said getting up off the bench.

"Yeah, me too, and thanks for everything, you really should become a counsellor", I said jokingly.

She laughed, "Don't mention it, that's what best friends are for, and you text me if anything else happens okay?"

"Yeah I will, don't you worry", I smiled at her.

We said our goodbyes and walked our separate ways back to our houses. As i walked home i thought about everything that happened today. I mean this morning i woke up and went to school like i do every morning, sat through each boring class and ate lunch with my friends. Then I come home and find out I'm adopted.

I turned down the familiar street and took everything in. We have lived in this house since i was 5 years old, a lot of memories have been made on this very street. I remember when we used to have 'drinks' every Friday night when I was around 8, it was when all the neighbours and us got together and sometimes had a BBQ right on the street with a bon fire, it was called 'drinks' because all the parents would obviously have a beer or wine and basically gossip. All of us kids would either play cricket, soccer, football or just sit down and talk. We were all close back then but now we have all grown up, there was a boy George who was 2 years younger than me and his sister Jane who was 6 years younger than him who lived across the road, next to them was a girl who was 2 years older than me and her name was also Rebecca, then there was Kate who was three years older than me and she lived next door. We all used to go over each other's houses and go to the park or just hang out in the street every day after school and on weekends. I also remember the time I broke my arm it happened right in front of my house, i was 9 and was riding my bike with all the others when i fell off and ended up breaking it in 3 places. I can't help but imagine what would've happened if i didn't get adopted by Ann and Leonard, my brothers and sister wouldn't of actually been my brothers and sister they would've been the kids of my parents friends, I wouldn't of met everyone I did, all my friends that I have made or grew up to be who I am.

I was standing outside my house by the time i stopped thinking about (and remembering) everything, there was no cars parked out the front anymore so everyone probably left. I slowly walked up the driveway and opened the front door. Like I previously said the house wasn't that big, when you get through the door on your left is the lounge room and to the right is Ann and Leonard's room. Up further is the dining room and then you go down the small hallway to the kitchen (which backs onto the lounge room) and then there is the back lounge room and there is another hallway to the right that leads my bedroom and the other 3.

When I got through the door, I found Ann sitting on one of the single seat lounges watching Friends. The lounge room was pretty simple, on the far left wall it had a long 5 seat lounge pressed up against it and two single seat lounges which faced the back wall and on the wall opposite them was a flat screen T.V and right in the middle was a burgundy, rectangular coffee table.

"Hey, mum", I said, she still hadn't noticed me come through the door.

She looked up and spoke, "hey sweetie, are you okay?".

"Yeah I'm better now, just needed to clear my head a bit", I smiled at her.

"It's okay, we understood".

"Speaking of everyone where did they go?" I asked her.

"They went back to their place, decided to give you your space".

I just nodded and smiled at her and walked out of the lounge room passing the kitchen and the back lounge room heading towards my room. I put my phone down and got changed into pyjamas and decided to just go to bed, even though it's probably not even seven yet.

The next morning I was woken by next door. I mean who in their right mind would play music so loud at freaking 8am? I got up anyways and went to go have a hot shower, even though it was summer it was really cold, one of the coldest Australia's seen in years.

Once I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to my bedroom. I looked in my draws, trying to decide what to wear. After 20 minutes I decided on dark blue skinny jeans and a white and blue crop top that says 'Aussie babe' on it. I placed my iPod touch on the docking station and put it on shuffle as I went back into the bathroom and started straightening my hair, otherwise it would go all frizzy and that is not a pretty site. One thing came on and I started and singing along to the words, it was one of my favourite songs.

I finally finished my hair an hour later and turned everything off. I went out into the kitchen and got some cereal out of the cupboard. I fixed myself some breakfast and watched T.V as I ate. I was laughing my head off while watching The Simpsons by the time mum came out. She was wearing jeans and a green/blue top, her hair up in a bun. She sat down next to me after getting her own breakfast. I was just about finished when she decided it was a good idea to tell me.

"Oh sweetie just thought I would let you know that your birth parents are coming up and staying for dinner around 3", she said with a small smile, "they are real excited to meet you".

I almost chocked, I was excited too but I didn't expect to meet them so soon.

"That's great mum", I replied, "is it just them or is my brother also coming?"

I asked to make me sound less nervous.

"I'm not 100% sure but I think he is", she answered.

I just nodded and got up to put my plate in the sink. I looked at the clock on the microwave, it read, 10:17am. Well that's just wonderful, I thought sarcastically, in 4 and a half hours and I'm meeting my family. I decided to go back to my room and check my emails, I had a couple, but only from shops that I became a member with, they were weekly newsletters about sales and that. I went onto twitter but there was nothing really that caught my interest so eventually I became frustrated and ended up getting a book out. This should past time, I thought to myself. I sat on my bed and flipped to a random page of one of my favourite books, Eclipse.

I was up to the bit where they had the graduation party at the Cullens when I heard a faint buzzing sound. I drifted my gaze from the book in my lap to the desk where my phone was. It was flashing like crazy which meant that I had a text.

_"Hey gorgeous, anything happen yet?"_ It was Rose.

_"Hey babes, Not yet but I am meeting them later today according to Ann: ( they are staying for dinner"_ I replied.

It was then when I noticed the time. They would be here in 1 hour. 1 HOUR! In only an hour I would be meeting my birth parents and my brother and all I could think was awww shitt!

I quickly jumped up and put my book away. I rushed into the bathroom and plugged my straightener in again and went to change my clothes while it heated up. What the hell was I going to wear? I mean it's not like I could Google it… 'What to wear when you're meeting your birth parents.'

After basically cleaning out my closet looking for a new outfit I settled on black skinny jeans and a white and red striped singlet top. I went back to the bathroom and quickly went over my hair.

After 30 mins I went back to my room and cleaned up a bit. When I was done I checked my phone it was 2:47. They could be here any minute now.

'Deep breaths Rebecca', I kept telling myself.

I got my headphones off the desk and plugged them into my phone; I put one earphone in and started scrolling through the songs. I settled on playing 'more than this' by One Direction. I only had one earphone in just in case someone called me. That's when I heard the chatter in the kitchen. I could pick out my adopted mum and dad's voices' (Ann and Leonard) but there was also three other voices that I could hear. The first of the three was female and the other two were males. One of the males sound oddly familiar but I couldn't put a face or a name to the voice. I could hear the British accent clearly coming from all three of them. I knew they would be my birth family and I was still scared shitless. I put my phone in my back pocket and walked out of my room. I made sure I was quiet so I wouldn't be heard. I made it out of my room and slid the sliding door that was separating the hallway from the back lounge room/ kitchen a fraction. Nobody seemed to hear me which was good. I saw my adoptive parents talking to the other three; they were all sitting down at the kitchen bench. There was a woman who was probably a bit taller than me and had blonde hair that came down to just below her shoulders and a skinny figure. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black top with a crème cardigan. She looked no older than late thirties. I could tell that she was my birth mother. The person on the right of her was a man; he too looked no older than late thirties. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt. He was probably a head taller than me, I'm sure that he was my birth father. The last person was to the left of my birth mother; he was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a navy blue coloured top with a black jacket over the top and was wearing a beanie and dark shades, so I couldn't really his face much. That's weird, I thought, why the hell would you wear glasses inside…or outside for that matter, the suns not even out. I'm guessing that he was my brother.

I quickly crept back to my room and walked over to my bed and sat down. I was still listening just in case; they were still talking.

I used this opportunity to text Rose, so I grabbed out my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and started typing.

_"OHH MY FLACKING GOSHH! I am freaking out Rose… they are in the kitchen talking at this moment, what the hell should I do? What if they don't like me!"_

I sent that to her and waited for her to reply. I changed my settings to loud instead of silent so I could hear the phone if she does. It was when I put my phone back in my pocket that I heard the sound of faint footsteps heading towards my room and the familiar sound of the sliding door opening. There was a knock on my door and the scared feeling multiplied by 10. I heard the voice of Ann coming from the other side of the door.

"Rebecca?"

I got up and walked over to the door and slowly turned the handle, my hands shaking. I opened the door and Ann was standing there looking at me with a slight smile.

"They are here, would you mind coming out to greet them?" she asked me.

I just nodded not being able to find my voice and walked past her into the hallway and headed out towards the kitchen. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to my right to see Ann there. She smiled at me again before looking past me at my birth family. I followed my gaze and saw them; they were looking at me smiling a little.

"Hello dear", the woman, my birth mum said, "my names Karen and this is my husband Geoff" she paused and pointed to the man on her right, "and this is our son Liam", she pointed to the man on her left, both men waving when their names were spoken.

I gulped, 'now or never' I thought to myself. "Hello", I paused and took a deep breath and smiled a little, "my name is Rebecca, as you probably already know". I mentally face palmed, of course they know that, they named me for crying out loud.

I put my hand out in front of me motioning for a hand shake as I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. Karen took it first with both hands and smiled warmly. Geoff followed after her and then the same with Liam.

I looked back at Ann and Leonard not knowing what to do next. They must have noticed because Leonard then cleared his throat.

"How about you all go into the living room and catch up, while Ann and I finish making dinner", he said when everyone turned to look at him and motioned us to go to the living room with his hand.

They all started walking towards the living room and I followed behind them. I was still so nervous, my hands were shaking slightly.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I had my half-yearly exams :( But now I have two weeks holidays so hopefully I can write more!**

**Just so there is no confusion I went back and edited the first two chapters a bit, i just changed Rebecca's age so she is now 15 turning 16. So now there is 3 years age gap between her and her brother, which you all now know is Liam.**

**Also i just wanted to say thankyou sooo much for all of your lovely reviews they made me smile :D**


	4. Meeting Them2& BrotherSister Bonding

They all sat on the three seater lounge while I took a seat on the single seater in front of them. As soon as I sat down a jumped back up, Shit! I forgot my phone was in my back pocket. I took it out and put it into the front of my jeans and sat back down. I noticed them all looking at me with amused expressions.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry about that".

"It's no problem," Karen laughed also, "So, why don't you tell us about yourself".

I still can't get over their accent, I absolutely love it.

I thought about that then replied, "What would you like to know".

"Well what about school and your friends?" Geoff asked.

"Umm okay, well I go to public school and I'm in year ten. I have a lot of friends in my group, there is like 20 of us all up, but I only have a few very close friends in that group who are like my best friends. Their names are Rose, Monique, Lee and Allysse. I can literally tell them anything. School is good I guess, well as good as school can ever be", I replied smiling.

"What about your hobbies, like what sports do you enjoy playing or music you listen to?" Liam asked smiling at what seemed to be some inside joke. Now trust me when I say he sounds so familiar.

I laughed again maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. "I don't play sport outside of school unless it's with family which we would play soccer or football or cricket. Somehow when I play at school I always end up tripping over or getting a ball to the face" I grinned.

"And music?" Karen repeated while smiling slightly, "I think Ann mentioned something about One Direction?" Okay now I swear something's going on cause know she's smiling like Liam was.

"Yeah, they are awesome, I love them," I replied while laughing "I'm surprised actually that you know of them".

She looked confused, "Why is that?"

"Well when my friends and I talk about them in front or to our parents' or older family members for that matter they always reply with _'Who the hell are you talking about'_ it's amusing when Rose then explains the whole story. Starting off with _'Well it all started on the UK X-factor in 2010'_ and ends with _'and that is how they won a Britt award'_. She will literally go on for two hours just telling the story in FULL detail, but then again so do all my other friends", I giggled whilst shaking my head.

They all looked highly amused and then started laughing with me.

"Now it's your turn", I told them, "tell me about yourselves".

They were in the middle of telling me about where they live and Liam's school years when my phone went off.

"_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed"**_

It was Rose, she was calling me. "Sorry, I will just be a minute".

"It's fine dear", Karen smiled at me. The others clearly amused by my ringtone.

(Phone conversation- Rose is in Italics)

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Hey, I just got your message, how is everything going? Are they nice? Do you like them? What are you doing? And how old is your brother, does he have any friends?"_

I rolled my eyes, it's so like Rose to be so serious then ask a question like that.

"Everything is great, fantastic really. Yeah heaps. And of course I do, we are talking, you know catching up. And Rose seriously, you are asking me that?"

I looked up at them and met their eyes which were confused.

"_Well that is good then, tell them I said hi and what I was just wondering"_

"I will and whatever you say but I am not sure but I will find out for you, now I gotta go but I will talk to you later, love ya"

"_You better, and okay goodbye love ya too"_

(Phone conversation ended)

I looked back at my new family and told them, "That was my friend Rose she said hi", I turned to Liam who looked highly amused still and asked, "and she wants to know if you have any friends, which in her language means any _hot_ friends? And what on earth is so funny?"

He just laughed at me, "Yeah I have friends and nothing I just like your ringtone"

It was more than that clearly.

"What about my ringtone is funny, it's like the best song ever, don't tell me you're a hater", I said.

"No I'm definitely not a hater, I love them too especially Liam", he replied still laughing.

"Yeah yeah", I said rolling my eyes, "you only like him because you have the same name".

"Whatever you believe", he simply replied.

After that we just chatted about random stuff and got along quite well, it wasn't until dinner was called that I noticed Karen and Geoff were out in the kitchen and not in here. I started to get up and walk towards the table when someone barged into me. I turned and saw Liam next to me and I smirked and pushed him back. I was glad I was getting along well with my brother. I got a plate and sat down at the table with Liam next to me on my right then Karen and Geoff across from us and Ann and Leonard at either ends.

Dinner consisted of some small talk here and there but not much. After everyone finished, Ann and Leonard offered to do the washing up, I am guess so that I can talk more with the others. After they left for the kitchen it was silent for a few moments.

"Um, how old are you?" I asked Liam.

"I am 19 in August, and you?"

"16 in October, Halloween because I'm cool like that", I grinned.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Karen asked me.

If I had something to drink it would be one of those spit take moments you see in movies.

"Uh… No, not right now", I replied awkwardly.

"That's good, you should wait until your 18", Geoff said.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night", I laughed, and then turned to Liam, "What about you Li, Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do, she's amazing", Liam replied, a bit nervous I might add. I was going to ask her name when he cut me off.

"And don't worry about Dad, he said the same thing to Nikki and Ruth", he said to me.

"Uhh who?" I replied, no idea who they were.

"Our sisters?" he replied confused.

"We have sisters?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, Nikki and Ruth, they are older than me, Ruth is 20 and Nikki is 22", he said cautiously. Hmm, that sounds oddly familiar, but from where?

"Will I get to meet them?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course dear, they wanted to come but got stuck with work", Karen told me with a smile.

I nodded my head and smiled, "So the only boy huh?" I teased Liam, "Or are you". Then I put my hand to my chin and stroked and invisible beard.

He hit me on the arm, "Shut up" he poked his tongue out.

I rolled my eyes as Karen and Geoff laughed at our bickering.

"Okay," Ann said coming back into the dining room, "How about you kids go watch a movie or something while us adults talk." I rolled my eyes, kids?

"Okay but I vote for toy story 3!" I shouted. Liam looked at me and gasped.

"You love toy story too?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I remember starring at my toys for hours just waiting for them to move," I said then frowned, "But they didn't"

Ann rolled her eyes, "Haven't you already seen that like 5 times already?"

"Yes but it is awesome so it makes it okay."

I stood up and grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him to the back lounge room. He went and sat on the couch while I put in the DVD. I sat next to him and grabbed the controls off of the coffee table. We sat in silence and watched the movie, but it was a comfortable silence so I didn't mind.

I don't know what it is but I always cry a little at the end of this movie.

"Are you crying," Liam asked amused.

"NO" I said and wiped my eyes quickly.

"You want a hug?" he asked and opened his arms out.

I sighed and nodded, he wrapped his arms around me. It was like cuddling a big teddy bear.

I pulled back and sat up facing him, "So what do you want to do now?"

"20 questions?" he asked.

"Seriously?" I laughed but nodded.

"Okay favourite colour?" he asked.

"Blue and Purple"

"Mines purple too".

"Favourite song at the moment?"

"Umm… Ed Sheeran 'A team'"

"Uhh…probably 'More than this' by One Direction"

He chuckled, "I'd ask your favourite artist/s at the moment but I think I already know".

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Shut up, and I would have said them AND Justin Bieber"

The rest of the night consisted of more and more questions; I think we might have passed 20. I also found out that they were staying in the guest bedroom down the hall from my room, well Liam was, Karen and Geoff were staying at a hotel. We went to bed around ten I think, I was really tired. I said goodnight to everyone and gave them hugs before going back to my room. I shut the door and changed into my pyjamas, which was a red singlet top and black trackie pants, before hopping into bed.

The next few days were good; I didn't have to go to school which was great. Ann rang up and told them that I had a family emergency so I had the whole week off. I also told Rose what was happening and she said she would cover for me, I still haven't told my other friends that I was adopted just yet. We stayed at home on Sunday and just watched movies all day and talked some more. I feel like I have known these people forever and not just a couple days. On Monday we went to the shops, but Ann and Leonard have to work weekdays, so it was just the four of us. Also Liam was still wearing a beanie and shades whenever I saw him, even at home. I was tempted to ask why but was too shy, so I just left it. I got some new jeans and a couple pairs of denim shorts. It wasn't what I expected; being adopted and meeting my birth family. It just seems so normal around them all.

It was now Tuesday morning; I woke up around 8 and had a quick shower. I changed into my new pair of red skinny jeans with a white and grey striped singlet top and long black boots that come up to below my knees. I left my hair natural so it was in waves down my back. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, Liam was already there sitting at the kitchen bench, dressed (Still with shades and a beanie) with bowl of cereal. I poured my own bowl of cereal and sat down next to him.

"Good morning," I smiled.

He returned it, "Good morning".

It was then that I noticed it, "Are you eating cereal with a fork?" I asked confused.

He looked down and saw the fork and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Wait a second, this makes so much sense…I mean it's so obvious.

* * *

** (A/N) Sorry about the late update:( **

**i just wanted to say though thankyou to everyone that has reviewed i love you guys:) i promise to have another chapter up soon though xx**

**Comment on what you think will happen next **


	5. More Bonding and a Surprise Guest

"Oh I know," I said

"You do?" he asked nervously.

I nodded my head, "You're doing the Liam Payne challenge, you know where you can't use a spoon for a week, I done that before."

He smiled at me, "Yeah, exactly, that's what I'm doing."

I heard faint music playing and looked around, when I saw Liam pull out his phone. Someone must be calling.

"Hello?" he asked. I wonder who it is.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Really? Tomorrow?" Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?

"That's great, see you then?" What?

He hanged up and put his phone in his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked curious.

"Oh, that was one of my friends", he told me; "Apparently my friends are coming tomorrow and need me to pick them up from the airport."

"Your friends are coming here? I thought you lived in London," I asked in disbelief, must be some great friends to fly all the way across the world.

"Yeah, we do but they wanted to come so they just rang and told me they were about to get on the plane."

"How many friends?" I asked

"Four, but my girlfriend might pop in too in the day or so, she is already over here for work", he told me.

I nodded, "Ok, must be some great friends you got."

He smiled at me and nodded.

When I was finished I took both of our bowls to the sink and washed them before putting them back in the cupboard.

I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Liam looking at me and laughing.

"What?!" I asked.

He was still laughing a bit and shook his head, "Nothing, just love your outfit".

I looked down, what was funny about my clothes, they seemed alright.

"Are you being sarcastic or something?"

He shook his head again, "No seriously, you actually remind me of my friend".

"Ok", I said still not getting what was so funny about that.

We had another lazy day which consisted of a movie marathon and junk food with the occasional question here or there. We watched toy story 3 again, finding nemo and I made him watch the twilight movies with me, all except the first one, I prefer the book. He protested at first but I convinced him.

"NO!" he protested and crossed his arms, " I am not watching them, Nikki and Ruth already put me through that torture."

"Really?" I got excited, "they love twilight too?"

"Yes, they are obsessed with it"

"Well if you already watched it once, it wouldn't hurt a second time"

"No, I don't want to, and if you are anything like your sisters you will go on and on about that lad jack"

"It's Jake ", I told him.

He shook his head. I pouted, "Pleaaassssee, I will promise not to fan-girl over the super-hot wolves."

He didn't say anything for a while and I just gave him the puppy dog look.

He groaned, "Fine, we can watch them."

We just finished Breaking Dawn Part 1 when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked towards the door with Liam following. I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal my brother John standing there with his daughter Makaila but sometimes we just call her Kayla. He was wearing jeans and a Bulldogs jersey (NRL team) and Makaila was wearing red tights and a black t-shirt that said 'if you think I'm cute you should see my aunty' in pink writing.

"Hey what are you doing here," I asked confused.

"I was wondering if you could mind Makaila for an hour or two. I have a dentist appointment and Teresa's at work." He pleaded.

"Oh, yeah sure," I said smiling and opened the door wider. He walked through and handed Makaila to me.

I saw him look back and forth between me and Liam. Oh right.

"Sorry, John this is Liam, Liam this is John," I introduced. "And this is his daughter Makaila".

They shook hands. "Oh so this is your brother?" John asked and I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm her adopted brother I guess you could say. I am Ann and Leonard's eldest son." John told him.

Liam nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

"Okay well I better be off, see you later", John smiled.

I shut the door after he left and locked it. I carried her into the back lounge room and put her down.

"She's so cute. How old is she?" Liam asked.

"She is almost 2", I smiled.

"Okay so what do you want to do?" I asked her.

She started jumping, "daaaas."

"Dance?" I asked her and she nodded.

I turned the TV on to the music channel and she started dancing along to the song which was Sexy and I Know It. She pulled on Liam's hand wanting him to dance as well. By the end of the song I was laughing so hard, she was holding onto Liam's hands making him jump around. When the new song came on she went crazy. It was 'One Thing' by One Direction her favourite song. She was jumping and clapping and spinning all around the room and at the chorus she would always hold a finger up to the TV. She grabbed my hands pulling me up to dance. I danced and sang along with her until the song came to an end.

She frowned, "More."

I nodded, "Yes there is more music coming on."

She shook her head, "Noo, More more."

"More what?" Liam asked her.

"More un dee"

"More One Direction?" I asked confused.

She nodded her head like crazy, and I laughed.

I rewound the show until it was back at the start of the song and sat on the couch with Liam while she danced.

"You are a great singer", he told me after a while.

"Thanks", I smiled. Ann has always told me I was good and I should post videos and stuff but I don't think I am that good.

After a while Kayla came over and wanted me to play the song again, she started dancing as soon as it was back to the start.

Liam laughed, "So I am guessing she likes One Direction?"

I laughed also, "Yeah she goes crazy when this song comes on as you can see."

"I wonder who she gets that off" he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. It's not my fault. Entirely.

When the song ended she wanted it played again but I shook my head.

"How about we go watch Dora instead?" I asked her and she agreed.

I put Dora on and we all sat on the lounge. Kayla fell asleep shortly afterwards and I put her in my bed. When I came back Liam was on his laptop.

"What ya doing?" I asked siting down.

He shut his laptop and turned to me, "Oh not much I was just on twitter."

"You have twitter?" I asked him. Never would have thought, neither John, Michael nor Sarah have twitter.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep," I smiled, "what's your name , I will follow you?"

"Uhhh—" he started to say but his phone started ringing and cut him off.

"Hello?" he answered.

He was on the phone for a while before hanging up and turning back to me, "So you want to watch another movie? Cause I think we should watch another movie", he said quickly, before I could ask his twitter name again.

"Uhh….sure" I said, he was acting strange.

We ended up watching fast and furious 5 and were halfway through it when john came to pick up Kayla. Since she was still sleeping he left quickly. After they left we finished watching the movie until Ann and Leonard came home around 8. We had a late dinner before going to bed.

I woke up early the next morning; well early for me anyway, it was 7:30. I had a quick shower and changed into a pair of blue denim shorts and a plain black singlet with my varsity jacket. I left my hair down natural again today.

I walked out into the kitchen to find Liam making pancakes. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a blue hoody and a pair of converse. He was also wearing the beanie and shades like he has every other day.

"Morning", he said.

"Morning" I smiled.

"How many pancakes you want?"

"Uh... 3 please" I replied.

He nodded and served me a plate of three pancakes before setting it down in front of me along with a bottle of maple syrup.

"Thanks" I took a bite of the pancakes and smiled. Best pancakes ever, I am not kidding.

"These are really good. Where did you learn to cook?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Thanks, my friend actually taught me."

I nodded and continued eating the rest of my breakfast before getting up and washing my plate.

"I am going to have to leave soon, their plane gets in at 10" he told me. Oh yeah, he had to go and pick up his friends from the airport.

I smiled and nodded, "Right, how are you getting there?"

"I hired a driver since I don't know where exactly it is" he smiled and I laughed.

He washed his plate after having some pancakes and went back to his room to get his phone and wallet. He came back out and gave me a hug.

"Don't burn the house down while I am gone", he smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I will try not to".

He left shortly afterwards and I was officially bored. I had nothing to do so I went and got my laptop and brought it out into the front lounge room. I went onto Facebook for a second. After I checked my messages I logged off and went onto twitter. I was just scrolling down my timeline, reading everybody's tweets since I had nothing else to do. I saw a tweet from Danielle Peazer that was from half an hour ago, _**'off to see my amazing boyfriend…#excited'**_ . She was Liam Payne's girlfriend, they were so adorable.

I ended up talking to a couple of people on here but it got boring so I shut my laptop and turned on the TV. I decided to watch FRIENDS, it was the best TV show ever. It was the episode when Ross gets a fake tan but only on half of his body.

The doorbell suddenly rang, and I switched the TV off before getting up to answer it. I opened the door to reveal a woman standing there. She was really pretty too. She was tall with tan skin; her hair was a dark brown colour and went down to her shoulders in tiny ringlets. She was wearing a pair of light was jeans with a white singlet and a red cardigan over the top. She had shades covering her eyes and was holding her handbag; she also had a dark blue suitcase beside her. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. She seemed so familiar.

She smiled at me, "Hi, you must be Liam's sister Rebecca".

Realisation swept through me, she must be his girlfriend.

I nodded, "Yeah, you must be his girlfriend" I opened the door a bit wider so she could come through.

She walked in carrying her suitcase and I shut the door behind her. She put the suitcase down and took off her glasses. I felt my eyes automatically widen.

Ok am I getting pranked? Is this who I think it is.

Danielle Peazer is standing right in front of me. DANIELLE PEAZER!


End file.
